


Vacation Needed

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: ColdWestAllen Weeks [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cabin Retreat, Established ColdWestAllen, F/M, M/M, Mention of Kara Danvers - Freeform, Mention of Kara Danvers/Mick Rory, Mention of Mick Rory, Multi, Polyamory, Vacation, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “So you’re on board then?”“You’ve already decided we’re going, Iris,” Len remarks with a small, knowing smirk, “So we’re going.” He stretches up slightly to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth before settling back against the cushions. “Now we just need to clear it with everyone else. Barry’ll need to make sure his baby speedsters can cover Central, not to mention we still need to inform Barry we’re going away for a break.”Or, Iris thinks they need a vacation from their lives to relax and regroup.





	Vacation Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of ColdWestAllen Spring Week, Sloth/Diligence. 
> 
> The Snart-Allen Children are Linette "Netty" Norah Snart Allen, Henry "Hank" Michael and Josephine "JoJo" Lisa Snart Allen.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

 

Iris drops down onto the couch, a loud and long groan escaping as she settles in next to Len, “Lie to me. Tell me there’s an end to this day in sight.” She twists around slightly, just so that she could toss her feet up and across Len’s lap, snuggling down into a more comfortable position.

“Doubtful, Iris,” Len answers as he shifts so that Iris’s heels aren’t digging into his thigh and gently lifts her right foot into his hands and begins to lightly rub her foot as he speaks in his normal quiet drawl, “Our luck doesn’t seem to be on the winning side these days.”

“We need a break,” she mutters before letting out another but quieter groan as Len digs his fingers into her arch, kneading out a knot. “A looooong vacation, just me, you and our human vibrator husband,” she wiggles her brows at him before letting out a moan as Len hits another knot on her foot.

Smirking as he tilted his head up from where he’d been looking intently down at her feet, Len glances over to look at her face, sees she has her head tilted back onto the couch, “As if we’d actually be able to do that.”

“I’m being serious, Len,” Iris pulls her leg back a bit, so that she can use it to nudge his side, “We should take a vacation, just us three. No Netty, no heroics, no jobs. Just us three being adults, doing adult things.” She lets her lips shape up into a flirty smile as she continues talking. “Some place remote, maybe a cabin on some mountain side.”

“A remote cabin?” Len can’t help it as he feels his brows go up in surprise.

“Yeah,” Iris nods firmly, her eyes sparkling as she starts thinking through plans in her mind. “A cabin, somewhere with shitty cell reception but not too far away that Barry wouldn’t be able to get us all back home, without exhausting himself.”

“For how long?” Len asked, his own face turning more thoughtful as he considers what Iris is saying more seriously than he had been.

“A weekend,” Iris shrugs as she speaks, still not settled on how long they should be gone. “I dunno know, but it wouldn’t be any longer than three or four days. None of us could ever leave Netty for longer than that, not to mention we’re all workaholics.”

“If we’re such workaholics,” Len states, in a teasing drawl. “How do you think we’d be able to go away in the first place?”

“Come on, Lenny,” Iris whines, flopping back from where she’d started to straighten up in her excitement, “We need a break, without our responsibilities, nothing but us three.” Shifting around to climb up onto her knees, she walks herself over before maneuvering around to straddle Len’s thighs, then winding her arms around his neck, she sits back.

“Who’d watch Netty?” Len asks as he settles his hands onto her hips, grip firm, a comforting weight to settle him more than to keep her from climbing off. “And what about Dinky? We both know only a handful of people are willing to take them both, and you know she isn’t going anywhere without him for longer than a half day.”

“Mick’ll watch them,” Iris answers with an eye roll, as if there would have or could have been another conclusion. “You know how much she enjoys getting to hang out with him, plus Kara is visiting, so there’ll be adult supervision.”

“You tell your father then,” Len finally mutters after mulling over what she’s said for a moment. “The good detective will need calming down, and that falls to you and Scarlet. I’ll make sure super puppy knows not to let Mick get her another dog. Plus, I’ll see if I can get Lisa to check on them at least once a day.”

“So you’re on board then?”

“You’ve already decided we’re going, Iris,” Len remarks with a small, knowing smirk, “So we’re going.” He stretches up slightly to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth before settling back against the cushions. “Now we just need to clear it with everyone else. Barry’ll need to make sure his baby speedsters can cover Central, not to mention we still need to inform Barry we’re going away for a break.”

 

It doesn’t take much to convince Barry that they need a vacation, that they need the break to regroup as a couple, as people. Honestly it only takes Iris telling Barry they’re going for him to agree.

The other three hours of the discussion is spent convincing Barry they can’t take Netty with them.

It doesn’t happen that weekend or even the next one, but eventually they get Joe calmed down, Wally and Jesse back from Earth 2 to take care of Central with Cisco. Mick with his usual list of rules, Kara’s promise to keep both Mick and Netty in line, and a cabin booked for four days of absolutely no responsibilities.

 

( _“I’m serious,” Iris stresses as she hands over the last of Netty’s bags to Mick, “You follow those rules, Mick, or you’ll be dealing with me.” She levels him with her best flat glare, the same one that cows Cisco and Barry without her having to open her mouth, as she stares the part time criminal down._ )

 

 

The first day is spent entirely in bed, only getting up to use the bathroom or get food from the kitchen. Otherwise they stay wrapped up around each other as much as they possibly can. Which lends over to the morning of the second day as Iris and Len are far too sore to move much, so Barry happily spends the day pampering and catering to both his partners for the entire day.

The third day Iris finally decides they need to get out, explore the small town they’re vacationing near, which has both Len and Barry grumbling, for two different reasons. Len’s never been big on playing tourist and Barry dreads having to spend the entire day going at one pace, but they suck it up and go along at the sight of Iris’s excitement over getting to go out and about.

It only takes twenty minutes of walking around for the three to realize that there is truly nothing to do in the small town, as it’s more a pit stop for hunters or vacationers to buy supplies rather than hold much entertainment.

Frowning as she glances between the diner at one end of the street before turning her head to look at the other end and take in the small clothing and gun shop. Sighing and letting her shoulders drop, Iris turns to give her partners an apologetic look.

After another ten minutes of shuffling up and down the one street, they decide mutually to turn back and head towards their cabin. Getting back and making a small lunch, they settle in but only last another twenty minutes before Iris is breaking the silence.

“Okay,” Iris flicked her eyes between her partners, “This is ridiculous,” she kept her voice quiet as she shifted back form where she’d been pressed into Len’s side. “How do people handle this? There’s nothing to do!”

Len felt his lips twist into a smirk as he let out a low, soft chuckle, “We’re productive people, sweetheart.”

“Does this mean we can go home now?” Barry piped up as he nearly flew up and off the couch, his eyes wide and bright, sparkling with excitement. At Iris’s sigh and quick nod, Barry zipped off, getting them all packed up and cleaned the cabin before stopping before them when he was done, holding out their jackets and boots, as he shifted from foot to foot before pouting as both Len and Iris chuckled at his behavior.

 

 

_“We named him Brick, daddy,” Netty grinned up at Barry as she rubbed at the Saint Bernard puppy’s belly with her right hand, while keeping a grip on Dinky’s, her two year old pit bull, collar with her left._

_Barry blinked slowly as he looked down at the Saint Bernard in his daughter’s lap before turning to give Iris and Len a helpless look._

_“_ Mick _,” Iris snapped, eyes narrowed dangerously, her voice icy as she started towards the part time Legend._

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). I love comments.


End file.
